


No need to say goodbye

by TheLudo_of_life



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur rises again... a bit sooner than expected, As do some others, Gen, M/M, Multi, angsty angst, coz ain't none of my comfort characters gonna die on my watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLudo_of_life/pseuds/TheLudo_of_life
Summary: After Arthur dies, Merlin does not have it in him to go back to Camelot. Meanwhile, things are changing back at the kingdom.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. No need to say Goodbye

"In sibbe gerest."

And the boat floated away into the distance, as Merlin watched with unblinking, tear-filled eyes. 

Arthur was gone. And Merlin had failed.

He struggled to breathe as he recalled a conversation with Arthur from ages ago. 

"No man is worth your tears," he had said. How wrong he was. But how would he know anyway, the man had never had the capacity to feel, like Merlin did. And he sure seemed to have a gift for escaping quite a few heavily emotional and taxing situations. The gift, of course, being Merlin and his magic.

Atleast he knew now. About Merlin's magic. And how he had used it only for Arthur.

But there was still so much more that Arthur did not know. 

He didn't know how suffocated Merlin felt every time he had to say that magic was evil. He didn't know just HOW many times he had protected his royal ass, all the while only wishing Arthur would see him for who he really is.

He didn't know, too, the agony Merlin felt every time he was to wed a very accomplished woman, or the relief he felt when it was ultimately called off. 

Or that when he did marry Gwen, he was drowning in mixed feelings of genuine happiness and secret sorrow... for he had lost Arthur forever, or so he thought.

And try as he might, he could never really muster up the courage to tell him how he truly felt about Arthur... how MUCH he truly felt.

And now he would never know.

The thought strangled him.

The boat could still be seen in the distance. If he swam fast, he could still catch up with it. And maybe he could wake him up again, or maybe he could stay with him. Forever.

Taking a huge breath, Merlin leapt into the waters and chased after the boat. He could see the boat shimmering, vaguely fading away.

"Arthur!!" 

He swam even faster. He felt like his lungs would burst.

Finally, he touched something solid.

He pulled himself up, sputtered and looked around, only to find himself on the Isle of the Blessed, all alone.

Arthur was gone.

"Arthur..."


	2. The Queen's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions have to be made at Camelot, and they have to be made soon.

"The king is dead. Long live the queen!"

Queen Guinevere looked around as chants of "Long Live the Queen" echoed the courtroom.

She met Sir Percival's eyes who quickly looked down, a single tear spilling on his bright red cloak. She saw Tristan, who had showed up right before the Battle of Camlann and had been a fierce warrior, and was now but a shell of himself. She knew how the two men felt, for she too, had lost her love to the cruel jaws of death. Twice.

Leon stood beside her throne, stoic and emotionless, lost in thought.

Gaius was beside Geoffrey of Monmouth, tired, with his head bent low. He kept glancing at the door, as did she. She knew the physician was searching for Merlin, waiting for him to be home again.

She yearned for him to come too, she had so much to ask him and talk to him about.

But something told her that Merlin wasn't coming back either.

The next several months passed by in a blur. There was much to do- compensate the relatives of the dead soldiers, hold council meetings, appoint new council members (for a lot of the previous ones were dead or had left Camelot), and so on. 

Worst of all, she had to deal with nobles who demanded she marry as quickly as possible, for apparently a kingdom cannot run without a king.

And then there were anti-magic laws to be repealed. Gwen had absolutely no idea how to go about on that. Oh, where in the world was Merlin?!

Through it all, Leon had been a huge help. He helped to recruit new council members, gave suggestions at every step, defended her when certain royals got snobby and never once complained or demanded a vacation. His loyalty to Camelot was truly astounding.

Tristan, Gaius and Geoffrey were some of the newly appointed council members, as were some women who Gwen thought were very deserving. There was Deja, a serving lady who had a surprising amount of knowledge on caves and tunnels leading in and out of the kingdom, and even at the borders. Though suspicious, it was soon found that she used them to meet with her lover in secret, for fear of her over-bearing father(who was now a casualty in the war).

Then there was Mira, who was Gaius's new apprentice. Gwen had met Mira while on a survey in the market downtown. She sold flowers and herbs and knew exactly what local herbs were needed to treat minor ailments or wounds, though her methods were crude. Gwen took her to the lonely physician who, despite some initial protests and reluctance, took her under his wing.

Of course, there was some resistance about inducting non-knights and women into the council but Gwen shot back, "Your kingdom is currently ruled by a woman and it doesn't really seem to be going down in flames just yet, does it?"

After that, there had been no more resistance although some occasional grumbling ensued.

At one council meeting, Percival was reading out a letter that had arrived that morning from the neighboring kingdoms.

"...since Camelot doesn't yet have an heir or a king, we propose the Queen wed one of our own Princes to continue the succession to the throne, or the kingdom will be divided and assimilated into its neighboring kingdoms,"

Gwen seethed. "What law states that a kingdom cannot run under a queen alone? "

Geoffrey spoke up, "I'm very sorry, Your Majesty, but under the agreement that Uther signed with the five kingdoms, it does indeed state that in case a kingdom has no king, it is to be taken in by the others"

"What about Queen Annis, then?"

"Her kingdom, Carleon, is not a participant in the treaty."

Deja stood up. 

"If I may," she hesitated, looking at Gwen. Gwen nodded her encouragement. "Though it may be too late to back out of the treaty now, it is wrong. I, for one, definitely believe that Camelot is slowly becoming better under the queen's rule. And i know that most of you agree with me."

Gwen gave a slight smile.

She asked, "So what do you suggest we do, Deja?"

"I suggest we write them back and stand our ground. How we run our kingdom is none of their business."

"That is very ambitious," Sir Gunter said, "but they will want to wage a war."

Leon stood straight, "Then we fight back. We defend our land"

"Sir Leon," Gwen sighed, "There have been enough wars already. We couldn't possibly stand to have another."

"Y'know, they are going to fight us either way." Tristan spoke, his voice gruff.

Everyone stared at him.

"Camelot is highly weakened as it is, and they won't let go of the opportunity to seize the kingdom and finish it off, once and for all. Now we could just stand by and let the kingdom be ripped to shreds by those greedy royal bastards, or fight back and defend till our last breath. God knows people have fought and died for it before..."

His voice trailed off, as he looked into the distance with glistening eyes, lost in distant memories.

Gwen looked around the table. All of them, young and old, man and woman, willing to defend, or die doing so. She didn't know if she was proud or overwhelmed with grief. After all they had fought for, all they had lost, one more war seemed weirdly normal.

And though their chances were slim, she knew this would be the end. Of what, she didn't want to think about.

The queen looked grim.

"Prepare for war, then."


	3. A new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's new daily routine is rudely interrupted... but it's not wholly unwelcome.

Merlin had lost track of how long he was there, on the Isle. 

After completely losing sight of Arthur, he had lost consciousness. When he came to, it was dark and cold, but Merlin was too detached to really feel anything. He curled up on the ground and shouted out... or wanted to shout. All that came out were choking sobs, and an occasional shiver.

He closed his eyes again.

Morning came, and it was dull. Or bright. Merlin couldn't care less. He could not bring himself to go back to Camelot, or to Ealdor to his mother. If the sole reason for his birth was gone, and his destiny unfulfilled, then what did it matter where he was or what was to become of him?

So he waited. For Arthur to come back, or for the Veil to claim him. Whichever came first.

A few days later, he heard a low grumble from the skies and a whoosh of wind hit him. He looked up and saw Kilgharrah, followed by a much smaller and very timid Aithusa, barely able to keep herself from dropping to the ground. 

"It's been days, young warlock," he started, "You have been here for a long while now and are barely sustaining yourself. You cannot do this to yourself."

Merlin said nothing.

"Do not forget yourself, Emrys. Have hope that you will be reunited with your other half. You will be whole again,"

It took a lot more convincing from the dragon and some coaxing and nudging from Aithusa to get Merlin to eat some fruit.

After a while, he noticed Aithusa limping and tumbling at almost every step, due to her deformed limbs. He called her to him, worded out a spell and gently began massaging the various crooked joints in her legs and wings. She purred, shuffling closer to him. She had begun to heal.

One day, Merlin spotted a familiar-looking silhouette behind one of the huge rocks. In one breathless movement, he rushed towards it, shouting, "Arthur? Arthur!!" 

All the while tripping and flailing. He skidded to a stop when he saw, that it was just a shadow cast by an eagle on a tree. Tears of disappointment pricked his eyes. As he tried to balance himself, he hit his head against a branch and the world went black.

For one peaceful moment, Merlin thought that this was it. He was finally going to die, and be reunited with all that he had lost.

But the very next moment, he woke up with a start to Aithusa splashing water on his face in an attempt to wake him up, with Kilgharrah right beside her.

"Have patience, Emrys,"

Merlin looked down, and exhaled slowly. "I'm tired, Kilgharrah"

For once, the great dragon said nothing.

Months passed.

Aithusa was steadily making progress. She carried herself much more gracefully and could almost always maintain her balance while flying.

Merlin was smoothing out a crick in her wings one day, when a sudden bright light blinded him. It seemed to be coming from the waters, as though the sunlight was being reflected off of metal. Merlin went over to the edge to investigate, not daring to get his hopes up. A small fragment of metal was sticking out of the lake, shining bright. It looked very suspiciously like a certain special sword he knew...

Merlin shuddered. He blinked, and blinked again. No, it didn't vanish. For once, it was not his mind playing tricks on him. And yet...

He turned and looked back at the dragons.

Kilgharrah nodded, a gentle smile on his features.

"It is time, Emrys,"

Something of a choked gasp escaped Merlin. He looked at the lake, the sword was almost completely out of the water, and a gloved hand was grasping the hilt.

A moment later, he emerged.

Merlin grabbed on to a pillar, lest his legs fail him. The Once and Future king had risen, in all his armour and glory, his golden hair bathed in sunlight, the bright red cape dripping wet and yet flowing out behind him. In his hand, he had clutched the Excalibur. 

The moment his eyes landed on Merlin, he shouted out.

" _MER_ LIN!!"

And Merlin leapt into the waters and lunged forward into his king's arms, his voice but a hoarse whisper.

"Arthur.."

They clutched at each other with all their might, and stumbled to the shore.

"Uhh... so you've had a long nap, huh?" Merlin laughed weakly, pulling back to look into Arthur's eyes.

His eyes shined with... was it regret? Relief? He could not tell. Arthur leaned forward slightly, eyeing Merlin's lips. They met halfway, and the next moment, they were kissing with all the passion they could muster. Arthur dropped the sword he still held, tangled his fingers in Merlin's hair and pulled him closer, if that were at all possible. Merlin tugged at his cape, trying to deepen the kiss, all the while tears raining down his face.

All of a sudden, Arthur pulled back. Merlin pulled at his cape and tried to kiss him again, but Arthur gently pushed him back and cupped his face with both hands.

"I... sorry... so sorry, but... Camelot... war..." Arthur gasped for air.

"What is it, Arthur? What war?"

Arthur glanced at the dragons. He gave them a short bow.

"I take it none of you have left the Isle in quite some time, then," he looked around at all three of them, "for the news is, that Camelot is, once again, under attack and is probably on the verge of destruction."

Merlin stared at him. "I don't understand.... How would you know? And what is the threat this time? "

"I saw it, when I was... er... 'asleep'," Arthur said, nodding towards the waters. "I saw it all. Camelot being threatened by kingdoms that were once our allies, the knights preparing for war, and Gwen..." 

His voice trailed off for a moment, then he resumed. 

"And I saw you, Merlin. I saw what was becoming of you, and I was helpless, knowing I am the reason for your state and I just wanted to..." he shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they shone bright, filled with determination. 

His hands slid down to Merlin's shoulders. 

"We have a LOT to talk about, and no amount of time in the world is enough for me to apologize and repay you for all you have done... no, Merlin, let me finish," he caught Merlin's hands as he tried to wave off the apology, "But right now, I.. We have a battle to win. For Camelot. So, O great sorcerer, may I have the honor of fighting by your side?"

Merlin's heart swelled with pride. He had waited for so long to hear that, and to hear the word 'sorcerer' just roll off Arthur's tongue with no ill-will or malice, made him want to let out a sob of relief. But not just yet. There was enough time for that later. He looked deep into the king's eyes, and a small smile tugging his lips. He picked up the sword Arthur had dropped, and presented it to him.

"The honor is mine, to the end of time. But for now, we'll need to hitch a ride," he nodded at the dragons. Wordlessly, Kilgharrah bowed low and allowed them both to climb onto his back.

And with a mighty roar, both the dragons rose to the skies.


	4. Fight to the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins, and hopes are low.... until unexpected reinforcements arrive.

The battleground was buzzing with energy early in the morning, as soon as the sun rose.

The knights of Camelot, or what was left of them after the Battle of Camlann, stood ready in formation as they waited for their captain, Sir Leon's orders. Sir Percival, who was surveying the troops, looked back at the tents where Leon and the Queen Guinevere were in deep discussion. In the largest tent there, Leon tried once more, to dissuade the queen from joining him in the battlefield.

"Leon, for the last time, you will not change my mind" Gwen said, as she let Deja help her into the armor.

"Please, My Lady. You must stay back here. You know the good people of Camelot look up to you, and right now, you being safe and ALIVE is the most important thing," he pleaded.

"Precisely. The good people of Camelot have put their hopes on me, they expect me to lead. Which is why I will not take a backseat in this war. "

Leon sighed, as he felt the sudden prick of tears.

"Pardon me, Gwen, but you sound exactly like Arthur right now. Uhh... he would be proud."

Gwen smiled sadly.

"Well then," Leon cleared his throat, "I shall let you prepare." He bowed low, and left the tent.

About quarter of an hour later, the bugle sounded. The war had begun.

The sounds of swords clashing, horses neighing and people screaming filled the air. Camelot's forces were outnumbered three-to-one, and the knights were falling at an alarming rate. Blood was sprouting everywhere, dying the red capes an even darker shade.

The medic tents back at the base camp were already being crowded. Gaius and Mira were constantly on their feet, attending to one fallen knight after the other. Mira rushed to Gaius as the old physician suddenly stopped in his tracks and held on to a table wearily, and gave him water. She looked out at the battleground in despair.

Leon charged forward and clashed steel against the enemy even as they closed in on them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percival take on five knights at once, slicing through two of them while shoving the others over his shoulder into the ground, hard. Tristan ran through the enemy troops, unprotected, slashing and stabbing at anyone who crossed paths, as though he had not a care in the world. Leon turned his head slightly and spotted Gwen. He was surprised to find her no longer on horseback, as she was fiercely fending off an attack. He moved a little closer to the queen.

Courage was failing fast among the knights in red. They were tired, outnumbered and could see that only a miracle could turn this war in their favor.

A thunderous roar echoed through the grounds, followed by what sounded like flapping of a giant pair of wings. Or Two pairs. Everyone on the ground looked up.

They saw a giant, dark green dragon, followed by a smaller, white one.

As the dragons descended, two figures appeared on its back. When it was more clearly visible as to who those figures were, there was an audible gasp from every single person on the ground. It was King Arthur! And Merlin, who was supposedly a sorcerer... but how could this be? Hadn't the king died, months ago?! And the sorcerer was unheard of, ever since!

Amidst the confusion, however, one of the enemy kings had his goal clear. To kill the queen, and take over Camelot. Whatever wonderful apparition this was, could wait till later to be analysed. He stealthily made his way over to Gwen, and raised his sword at her. 

But this caught Arthur's attention, and he leapt off the dragon with a roar and, in one swift movement, sliced the king's sword- wielding arm off. 

This snapped the attention of the troops back to the battlefield, and the war resumed. This time, however, the tide had turned. While Arthur and Gwen fought off one section of the enemy troops, Percival and Leon took charge against another. The third sect was easily taken care of by Merlin, still on Kilgharrah's back, effortlessly making numerous knights fly high into the air and fall back into the distance, with the dragons chasing the remaining troops off while breathing fire. 

And within no time, the war was over.

Camelot had won, and the three enemy kings had been captured.

Merlin got off Kilgharrah's back and turned to Arthur, but the King was already rushing off towards the tents with the defeated kings, lead by the Queen. Arthur glanced back at Merlin, and gave him a nod. Merlin smiled and waved at him. He could wait for him a little while longer.

For the next few hours, Merlin did not see Arthur. Or Gwen, or Leon. He met Percival in the medic tent, getting his broken arm wrapped in a sling, who cried out at seeing his old friend, alive and smiling. Merlin could never have guessed Percival could talk so much, as he began bombarding him with questions after questions. As he was in the middle of telling him that yes, he _was_ a sorcerer, and a pretty powerful one at that, (Percival laughed out in wonder), Gaius entered the tent. The moment he lay his weary eyes on Merlin, he let out a sob as he opened his arms wide. Merlin ran and hugged his mentor, while the old man held on to him like he would never let go.

"How many times have I told you to be back home before sunset, Merlin?!" 

Merlin's laugh was music to his ears.

One major casualty was Tristan, who lay on the ground with a spear in his abdomen, vomiting blood. He had refused to be taken in for treatment.

"Let me die," he spat out, "my Isolde is calling out to me" 

And he died shortly after, his beloved's name on his lips. The loss of the brave warrior was mourned.

The jubilant but weary troops made their way back to Camelot. Peace treaties had been signed, Queen Guinevere was acknowledged as a very able ruler. Even as the kings were reluctant to agree, Arthur's stern look as he stood a step behind her, silenced them. Leon pulled Merlin into a hug and shook hands with his king, eyes betraying his emotions, as Arthur bowed to him and smiled. Gwen initially refused to hug Merlin, for he had abandoned her. But, seeing Merlin hang his head sheepishly, she quickly relented and pecked him on the cheek. Arthur and Merlin had to tell, and retell their story numerous times as they all made their way back to the castle, both carefully avoiding _how_ they had greeted each other on the Isle.

As they entered the castle, Merlin and Arthur tried to get some time alone with each other, but to no avail. Nobles and servants and knights surrounded them all day long and it was a very tired Merlin that made his way to the king's newly dusted chambers. He saw Arthur walking briskly from the opposite direction.

"Merlin! There you are! I've been looking for you all over,"

"Arthur! We need to talk..."

And he promptly fainted into the king's arms. 


	5. But wait, there's more..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has some news to share... about their future.

Merlin opened his eyes slowly, to find a worried Gaius bent over him, checking for his vitals. He gave a small smile, nodding that he was fine. Gaius sighed in relief. Merlin turned his head to find, to his surprise, that he was in Arthur’s unbelievably soft bed. Gwen, who was seated on a chair nearby, ran over and kissed his forehead.

He saw from the corner of his eye, Arthur nervously pacing about the room. The moment Arthur saw that Merlin was awake, he strode towards the bed and glanced inquiringly at Gaius.

“He will be fine, my lord, he just needs to rest.”

“Very well. I shall keep a watch over him. You both should get some rest now.”

“And what about you, Arthur?” Gwen asked.

“I’ve rested long enough.”

She nodded in understanding, and left the chambers with Gaius.

Arthur sat down on the bed, facing Merlin.

“So…” Merlin breathed. “We should probably talk about…”

Arthur cut him short.

“Merlin, before we discuss anything else, I need to know everything. About your life, your magic, your suffering. Tell me everything and everyone you lost on my account. Help me understand the real you.”

Merlin looked down.

“It’s fine, Arthur, really. I do not seek credit for anything I’ve done for you.”

“No, I want to know. I want to know why you have done everything you have. And of course,” he smacked Merlin’s arm lightly, “to consider your punishment for all the numerous pranks that I’m certain you’ve pulled on me with magic.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

“You are unbelievable”

But on Arthur’s insistence, he slowly started speaking. He narrated as many incidents as he could remember, where he had saved the king and the kingdom (there were SO MANY of them), some that Arthur had absolutely no clue about.

The normally expressionless king’s face became animated with emotions, surprise and wonder bright in his eyes. Merlin could barely stop himself from laughing out at the child-like amazement in Arthur’s face.

When Merlin recalled little jokes and pranks he had pulled on him, Arthur glared at him with narrowed eyes. Merlin stared back cockily, with no fear.

When he started talking about Freya, Arthur’s eyes glistened. He clutched onto Merlin’s hand, without realizing it. Merlin did not acknowledge it.

“Merlin, I… I had no idea. I’m so, so sorry,”

“You did what you had to. And besides, I know for a fact that she has long forgiven you.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

Merlin soothingly rubbed his thumb over Arthur’s palm that he had still held on to. Arthur stared at their nearly interlocked hands, but made no move to separate them.

“Freya was the one who held on to your sword, the Excalibur, in the Lake of Avalon, until your time had come.”

And Merlin launched into another story of how the Excalibur was made from a dragon’s breath, and its history (that he claimed he had learnt while reading about Camelot’s ancestors), but carefully avoided revealing how the Sword in the Stone was merely a ploy to raise Arthur’s spirits. He told him how, when Arthur had died, he had flung the sword back into the lake, which was caught and kept safe by Freya till Arthur was to rise again.

Later, as Merlin hesitatingly told him about his… complicated relationship with Morgana, Arthur’s face became expressionless again. He did not interrupt as he let Merlin tell the whole story, and then casually changed the topic to talk about the dragons again.

They continued to talk for hours, and as Merlin had told and clarified and comforted Arthur with all his stories, he felt a huge burden lifted off his shoulders. It was such a relief to not hide himself anymore, especially from Arthur. Something still nagged him and made him uneasy, but he couldn’t figure out what.

After he was done, he slumped back onto the pillows, exhausted. Arthur quickly rose to get him a glass of water, his gaze soft on Merlin as he gulped down the water. He sat back on the bed, closer than before, and whispered,

“Show me your magic. I want to see it.”

Merlin leaned forward, his forehead grazing lightly against Arthur’s, and cupped his palms together. His eyes glowed golden and as he opened his hand, a bright blue butterfly fluttered out of his palms. Arthur gasped audibly as he watched it fly out of the window, wide-mouthed. Merlin chuckled softly, fully resting his head against Arthur’s.

Arthur inhaled deeply as Merlin’s fingers danced over his shoulders and tangled in his hair, as the other hand cupped his cheek, thumb lightly caressing Arthur’s lower lip. Merlin tilted his head and their lips just brushed against each other, when Arthur suddenly jerked back.

“I… I’m sorry, I just, I have to tell you something.”

Merlin cocked his head. Before he could respond, however, there was a knock at the door, and Gwen peeked in.

“Pardon me for interrupting, but it’s getting late, and Gaius thinks Merlin should not exert himself too much right now.”

Arthur rose up hurriedly.  
“Guinevere! Good that you’re here. We were just…” he glanced back at a still confused Merlin, “ _I_ just remembered. There is an urgent issue that we need to talk about, regarding us… and the kingdom..”

“Can’t it wait till the council meeting tomorrow?”

“It really cannot, and I don’t think it can be discussed with everyone just yet. Only a few of our closest people.”

Gwen and Merlin looked at each other, and shrugged.

A few minutes later, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, Leon and Percival were seated at the huge dining table in Arthur’s room, awaiting his speech.

Arthur cleared his throat.

“Over the past few years, we have been through a lot. We have all been hurt, and betrayed, and have lost friends, families, love. But it might not all have been in vain.”

The group looked at him expectantly.

“The only thing that has sustained us for so long, especially those of us who have dared to hope, is the belief that someday, there will be peace. The future will start to look brighter, and we will be reunited with those we lost. And day is not far from now, for I am not the only one to be given a second chance. Some more of our close friends will rise, soon. I am not certain of who all will make it or when, but it’s not far away.”

Everyone stared in shock.

Leon was the first to find his voice. “How is this possible?” 

“Some time before I came out of the lake, I made some… arrangements with the Sidhe. It occurred to me that according to the Old Religion, for each life given, a life should be taken, to maintain the balance. But since the Prophecy was not fulfilled and several people lost their lives needlessly, surely that must have created an imbalance. So I negotiated for at least some, if not all of them to rise from the dead again.”

They stayed silent for a long while. There was a tremor of excitement in the room.

A thought struck Merlin.

“Arthur, you said that you negotiated with the Sidhe… what did you negotiate?”

Almost at the same time, Gaius interjected, “the balance of life is only maintained by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion, and Morgana was the last one of them. Does that mean…”

Arthur looked grim. Merlin spoke up again, wearily.

“Morgana is coming back too, isn’t she?”

“….yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure if any of that made sense, but this felt like the most logical way (to me) to bring 'em all back.  
> Hope it's not complete gibberish lol  
> Also, fair warning for a teensy bit more of Merthur angst in the future chapters... sorry in advance! :))
> 
> ;


	6. New (old) arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As some more are back from the dead, tensions rise high.

The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur. There were emergency meetings and increased security. Lookouts were posted by the Lake of Avalon. Council meetings focused more on repealing the ban on magic, though the progress was slow. New challenges were met with every step of the way and Arthur, Merlin and Gwen spent several hours a day racking their brains over them.

Though they spent a majority of the days together, Arthur and Merlin barely made actual conversation. But Merlin was especially perplexed how, every time Merlin tried to bring up the topic of their relationship, however, Arthur tensed. He would avert his gaze and hastily change the topic. Though irritated at first, Merlin attributed it to Arthur being stressed out over the return of Morgana and the others.

Throughout the undercurrent of tension, however, Arthur and Gwen became closer in a way they had never been before. Not romantically though, and they were both thankful for it. The day after Arthur had returned, they had had a talk.

“Guinevere,” Arthur reached out for her hands, “I have a lot to apologize for. I’m so sorry for leaving you so suddenly with an entire kingdom to run, alone. I know it hasn’t been easy-going, Leon briefed me on it. But more importantly, I’m sorry for denying you your true love.”

“Arthur we don’t…”

“No, we must face it. I know I have never truly held a place in your heart. It has always been Lancelot, and I and anyone who has ever known you both could tell you that. It was very selfish of me to not give you a fair choice and I will forever be ashamed of it. However, I will not bind you anymore. I propose we find love in our own time, and just be partners in running the kingdom, and good friends, if you will allow it.”

Gwen smiled brightly through her tears. She nodded softly and hugged him tight.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

When Merlin heard of it later from Gwen as they strolled through the gardens, his heart gave a leap and a smile tugged at his lips, though he managed to conceal it.

And then the day arrived.

As they were arguing over the laws for protection of magical beings in court, a guard rushed in and informed, breathlessly, that the lookouts spotted some figures emerging out of the Lake. Percival was the first to bolt out of the castle. The others followed suit.

The group reached the banks to find Gwaine, Elyan and a few other fallen people who had given up their lives for Camelot. Some were knights, some were people with magic who had been victims of Uther’s ruthless pursuit against magic. A little farther away sat Morgana, catching her breath.

The moment they set sight on each other, Percival and Gwaine hugged and kissed and held on so they would never part again. Gwen embraced her brother warmly. There were hugs and kisses and claps-on-the-back and an atmosphere of general cheer all around, in spite of a subtle undertone of gloom. Lancelot, as they would all learn later, couldn’t be brought back to life as he had already been revived before.

As, Morgana watched from her place silently. Arthur caught her eye. He slowly walked up to her and offered his arm, his face expressionless as ever. She could feel the stares of everyone on them as she wearily took her brother’s arm and stood up.

The party slowly made their way back to the castle, chatting away and catching everyone up to speed with all the developments that had happened in their absence. Health check-ups were done, families were reunited. Merlin had missed his friends sorely, especially Gwaine. At the feast that was organised that night to celebrate their return, the old friends had a long chat. Merlin had not had a proper laugh like this in several long months, and so he did not notice Arthur slip out of the banquet hall with a plate laden with food, to Morgana’s chambers.

Morgana had not attended the feast or came out of her chamber the whole day. She had certainly not expected Arthur Pendragon to personally bring her food.

She did not hide her suspicions. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“A simple thank you would suffice, Morgana.”

She scoffed.

“I have hunted and haunted you for many years. I have snatched your throne and hurt your people. Don’t expect me to believe that you have forgotten or forgiven all of that. I do not know what you are plotting, but I don’t trust you. You are, after all, Uther Pendragon’s offspring.”

“As are you. I have not forgotten anything that we have been through. We have both been wronged and I don’t expect anyone to get over it all soon. But I wish to make amends now, starting with my sister, if I may call you that.”

Morgana contemplated in silence. After a while, she looked up at him and nodded. He gave her a small smile.

“I shall take your leave now. We should have a talk tomorrow.” He bowed to her and left.

As he retreated, she slowly began eating her meal, a soft smile on her lips.

Arthur walked back to his chambers after the feast and was immediately ambushed by a furious Merlin.

“HOW could you even THINK of going to Morgana alone? Lest you forget, she is still capable of very powerful magic!”

“Merlin…”

“She could have KILLED you, Arthur. And don’t you dare ignore me or change the subject; you know I’m right.”

“She won’t.”

Merlin grabbed his shoulders. “How could you possibly believe that? She hasn’t shied from killing before. Not her father, not you…”

“That’s enough, Merlin!” Arthur snapped. Merlin’s hands slid off his shoulders.

Arthur lowered his voice. “I have been told before that I’m too trusting for my own good. I’m painfully aware of the fact that every single member of my family has betrayed me at some point. And yet…”

He looked away. Merlin cupped his face and touched their foreheads together. Arthur slumped against him.

“I want to trust again, Merlin. Morgana is my _sister._ And she had also been led astray and betrayed by many she put her faith in.”

Merlin shifted uneasily, and Arthur realized what he said. They were both at a loss for words.

The next morning, Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers. Hearing some voices from inside, he leaned against the door to hear better, and stumbled right in. Three pairs of eyes stared at him. Arthur and Gwen were seated opposite to Morgana at the desk, and they were apparently in deep conversation when he entered.

“I just… came in to check on Arthur…”

“Ah, good morning, Merlin. We were just talking about… uhh, the past and such…” Arthur fumbled.

“But now that you’re here, Merlin, I suppose we could start with the other discussion for now, regarding the drafts for the new laws.” Gwen smiled at him.

Just then, there was a commotion out in the court, and the King and Queen were called upon to settle the dispute among some nobles.

“We’ll be right back. Stay here.”

They both hurried out, and Merlin and Morgana were left alone in the room.

There was a long silence, and neither looked at each other. Merlin pulled up a chair and sat, but accidentally knocked off the ink bottle. Before it could hit the ground, both Merlin and Morgana levitated the bottle simultaneously. A little surprised, they looked at each other, and lost focus on the bottle. It crashed onto the floor and the ink spilled.

Merlin cleared his throat.

“So,” he began hesitantly, “what were you all talking about before I came in?”

Morgana eyed him silently for a while, and shrugged.

“About the past, everything that went wrong...”

More awkward silence. And then, with sudden spirit, Morgana continued.

“We were also talking about how sometimes, the people we trust the most turn out to be our worst enemies.” She stared at him through narrowed eyes.

Merlin took up her challenge. “I wasn’t the one who tried to kill the king and go on a lifelong mission to take revenge on him by going after Arthur.”

“True, and I’m sure you remember my reasons for being so vengeful. Or should I remind you of how YOU were the one to betray me multiple times and poison me? What did I ever do to you to deserve that?!” She seethed with rage.

“And knowing who you are now, you of all people should have been by my side since the very beginning.”

Merlin looked down. He had always felt terrible for what he had done to her, or was forced to do.

“You are right, Morgana. I should have taken your side, and helped you back then. But you were prophesied to bring the downfall of the kingdom, and with it, the chances of freedom for creatures of magic. At the time, I felt it was necessary to do what I did, no matter how much I hated it.”

“Prophecies don’t always come true. And anyway, a little bit of kindness would have gone a long, long way.”

“I know that now. And….” Merlin forced himself to look into Morgana’s eyes,

“I’m terribly sorry for what happened to you all those years back.”

Morgana exhaled slowly.

“Glad to hear you admit that, even if it’s too late. But it’s not easy to forgive that easy.”

“I don’t expect you to, not so soon.”

“And I will not deny that I have made some grave mistakes as well. And seeing Arthur, of all people, to take the first step to reconciliation is… very impressive, to say the least.”

Merlin gave an easy smile. “He’s a good man.”

Morgana looked at his shy smile and flushed cheeks in surprise as she came to a realization. She quickly composed herself. 

Merlin spoke up.

“We both have a long ways to go, a lot of mistakes to rectify. And I know it won’t be easy. But right now, Arthur is trying really hard to undo his father’s errors and he needs all the support he can get.”

“I agree. He and Gwen have been very patient and forgiving, and I think we owe it to them to not be further trouble, at the very least. So,” Morgana leaned on the desk and peered at Merlin. “How about, we learn and grow from our mistakes at our own pace and for now, focus on helping the king and queen in their quest..”

Merlin sighed in relief. He smirked and said, “And maybe have some magic duels sometime? Harmless, of course.”

“Deal.”


	7. It's been long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new era dawns, long-suppressed feelings spill out.

Hunith helped Merlin into a silver doublet over his rich blue tunic and brown pants. Today was the day he was going to be officially appointed as the Court Sorcerer and Dragonlord, and Gwen had taken it upon herself to sew him a brand-new outfit in spite of being busier than ever with her queenly duties. Hunith stepped back and examined her son, while Gaius stood some distance away.

“It suits you very well, Merlin,” his mother said.

“Thank you, mum. Gwen sure has magic in her fingers when it comes to sewing” he laughed.

She smiled, and Gaius hugged Merlin tight and cradled his head.

“I’m so proud of you, son. You are finally getting your dues.”

Merlin exhaled. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“What is it, dear?” Hunith did not miss the note of sadness in his voice.

He stayed silent. Sure, he was overjoyed when Arthur had told him he was to be appointed Court Sorcerer, and that things were finally looking good. Even the news that Morgana was to be reinstated as the High Priestess of the Old Religion had felt fine. His life would feel truly complete if he could just get one more of his wishes come true….

Hunith read her son’s eyes.

“It’s Arthur, isn’t it?”

Merlin looked up, and nodded slowly.

“I don’t know what it is, but he has been avoiding speaking to me, or spending time with me for long. I don’t think it’s something I did,” he checked with Gaius, who shook his head and smiled, “but he seems upset. I wish he would tell me what’s in his heart.”

His mother exchanged glances with Gaius.

“I’m sure he will, soon.”

Just then, Gwaine came bursting through the door, clapped Merlin on the back and checked him out.

“WOAH! You look great, buddy! I’d hug you, but I just had a huge chunk of apple pie, and…” he gave a huge burp. Merlin laughed.

Gwaine looked warmly at his friend, and bowed his head slightly. Merlin beamed. 

“Alright, Magic boy! It’s time.”

And Gwaine regarded Hunith and Gaius and led his old friend out towards the court.

Morgana stood in front of the mirror in her semi-darkened room, in a black gown that faded into a bright maroon as it flared into the skirt. Her hair was still dishevelled. She startled when the door opened, and Gwen peeked in.

“Morgana, are you… what… why is the room so dark? And you’re barely ready yet!”

She went to open the windows and let the light in, her purple and gold skirts swishing across the floor. Then, she turned to Morgana and began adjusting her dress.

Morgana burst into tears. Gwen looked at her, concerned.

“I don’t deserve this, Gwen.. err, My Lady, any of this. Not my title, not forgiveness and certainly not your kindness.”

“Alright, first of all, it’s Gwen to you. And second of all, everyone deserves second chances. But not everyone gets them. You, Morgana, have been lucky enough to have gotten a chance at redemption, and I must say you have made tremendous progress already. I…” she gently touched her cheek, “I’m pleased.”

Morgana leaned into her touch. She let her eyes wander from Gwen’s soft brown eyes to a stray curl on her cheek, to that little mole just above her lips, to her slender neck to…

Her breath quickened, and she snapped back to reality. They both stepped back awkwardly.

Gwen cleared her throat.

“Let’s get you ready now. The ceremony starts soon.” And she began doing her hair.

The court was abuzz. Some were ecstatic, some (nobles) scowled, but there was an air of general excitement. As the king and queen stood up, the voices quietened. Arthur made a speech about how he deeply regretted his, and his father’s actions towards those with magic, and how he and the queen intended to make Camelot a much better and safer place for all. The new laws were read out, and then Geoffrey of Monmouth announced Morgana, the High Priestess. She entered, a bit hesitantly, but was quickly reassured by Gwen smiling and Arthur nodding his encouragement. She knelt in front of them, and Arthur placed a golden circlet studded with maroon and dark green stones on her head. She bowed gratefully.

Then, Merlin was announced. The new Court Sorcerer walked the aisle in his Dragonlord outfit, with Camelot’s cape flowing out over his shoulders that Gwaine had fastened on him at the last moment. He was crowned with a silver circlet with leafy designs and a single yellow-gold gemstone in the middle. As Arthur placed it on his head, he let his fingertips trace down Merlin’s cheekbones, before stepping back hastily. Even as everyone cheered and clapped, Merlin looked at Arthur worriedly.

After the ceremony concluded, everyone filed out for the feast. Merlin thanked and laughed as he was surrounded by his friends and well-wishers. Even Morgana made small talk with a knight or two. Merlin was surprised Arthur hadn’t come to congratulate him yet. He looked towards the head of the long dining table, only to find Gwen talking with Elyan and Leon. She caught his eye and shook her head, indicating she didn’t know Arthur’s whereabouts either. He carefully slipped out of the banquet hall to search.

He found Arthur in the throne room alone, sitting on the steps below the thrones, toying with his crown. He looked up as footsteps approached.

“Ah, Merlin, I thought you would be enjoying the feast.”

“I was. But you weren’t, and I came to find out why.”

Arthur shrugged.

“I just didn’t feel hungry, I suppose.”

“Oh come on, Arthur, one feast won’t make you too much fatter than you are now,” Merlin smirked.

Arthur started to retort, but caught Merlin’s smirk and shook his head. He set his crown down beside him, took Merlin’s circlet in his hands and examined it.

Merlin couldn’t hold it in any longer. He needed answers.

“Arthur, you and I both know you have been acting weird lately and I want to know why. And we need to talk about… us. Now. No more excuses or running away.”

He held his gaze until, after a while, Arthur looked away.

“There’s nothing to talk about, really. What happened at the Isle was an in-the-moment sorta thing and I assure you it won’t happen again.”

Merlin stared at him, shell-shocked. Did that ‘moment’ really mean nothing to Arthur? Did he really not feel the slightest of what Merlin felt for him? He swallowed hard.

“You really believe there can be nothing between us?”

“I… don’t believe it. But nothing can happen between us.”

“Is there someone else?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?!”

Arthur looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Merlin,” he started slowly. “When I first met you, you were like a bright beam of sunlight, all warm smiles and cheer. And then the weight of your destiny as well as mine crashed upon your shoulders and left you a shell of the man you were. Us being together will only make you more resentful, bitter. You deserve someone who worships the beauty and purity in you, someone who brings out the light in you. You deserve someone who… you are not afraid to trust, and that someone cannot be me; has never been me.”

Merlin was at a loss for words. His throat felt dry.

He stammered out, “Surely you don’t believe…”

Arthur squeezed his shoulder. “You will find someone truly worthy of you. I am the wrong choice. I have been responsible for ruining enough romances already and I won’t come in the way of any more of them.”

And he slowly got up and walked away. When Merlin looked down, he saw his circlet leaned on top of Arthur’s crown.

Merlin did not know how long he had sat there, staring at the crown and circlet. He had a million thoughts running in his head. Arthur thought _he_ was not worthy of him! Even after all that he had just mumbled out, he thought he didn’t know Merlin’s heart and was willing to throw away his feelings for him. What an absolute clotpole.

Merlin grabbed the crown and circlet and marched towards Arthur’s room, a man with a resolve.

He entered the chambers and found the king changing out of his royal robes. He took a moment to admire the king’s toned torso as he put a simple tunic on, and shut the door behind him. Arthur looked up in surprise.

“Merlin! What are you…”

“I love you.”

Arthur stared at him, barely masking his obvious delight. But then his face turned sober.

“You shouldn’t,” he began. But Merlin cut him off.

“You don’t get to say that. And you don’t have to hide your feelings either. You’re right, you know, I deserve someone who brings out the best in me. _You_ do, Arthur. In protecting you, and fighting by your side, I have discovered myself. You have always stood by me, just as I have stood by you, even if you did not realize it. “

Arthur pursed his lips, still not daring to open his heart.

“One more thing,” Merlin continued, “It was foolish of me to not trust you with my magic a long time ago. I was scared. But I’m not scared anymore. I know my worth, and I know yours too, and I want to be with you forever, if you will have me.”

He stretched out his hands with the crown and circlet in them. Arthur walked up to him, took the crown and gently placed it over Merlin's head. This time, when he let his fingers slip over Merlin’s cheeks, he did not back away. He cupped his face in his hands and gazed into his blue-gold eyes.

“I love you too, I always have.”

Merlin chuckled in relief. He leaned in and kissed the king’s lips softly. Arthur closed his eyes, not daring to move. Merlin pecked his lips again, and again and again till he parted his lips. Merlin took this chance to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore Arthur’s mouth. When he regained control of his senses, Arthur slid his hands down to Merlin’s waist and pulled him closer. Their kisses were gentle and wild, tender and lustful at the same time. The circlet tumbled from Merlin’s hand onto the floor ashe grabbed at Arthur's hair and neck.

They parted for air reluctantly, their foreheads touching and arms still wrapped around each other. They smiled against each other’s lips.

Out in the court, there were still speeches to make, laws to implement, verdicts to decide. But for now, in their own little world, Merlin and Arthur were at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaayy... this chapter marks the end of all that Merthur angst... about time, eh ;)


	8. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests... pure fluff

Time passed, seasons flew by and Camelot saw many changes, mostly for the better. Magic being completely legalised again, brought a new lease of life for thousands of creatures of magic who had been forced into hiding decades ago. Council members included more magic users, male and female, and decisions were taken with much more deliberation and variety of input. The king and queen were praised for being just and compassionate, and the Court Sorcerer and High Priestess were much valued, in and outside the palace halls. Of course, it took quite a while to rebuild trust for everyone, as the past was not easily forgotten.

There were, however, objections to these changes. People who had allied with and believed in Uther Pendragon were still not convinced that magic was not evil, and that it needed to be destroyed. There were mutinies, and nobles misused their power to propagate them. The king and queen had a tough time dealing with them, and even banishing those who wouldn’t accept.

The kingdoms other than Camelot, both neighbouring and distant, had slowly begun accepting King Arthur’s proposal to build a united Albion, one where wars were unnecessary and peace reigns, once and for all. Some kings, however, had opposed to this. They wanted their kingdoms to grow in size and power, and Arthur’s proposal came in the way of that. They had to be negotiated with, and on one instance, led to a minor war.

About once a year, the rulers of all the kingdoms were hosted at Camelot to discuss and compare their kingdoms’ progress. One such ruler was Queen Mithian of Nemeth, who had been coronated after the death of her father. She was one of the first to accept the proposal, further solidifying Nemeth’s relations to Camelot. She was also quite a frequent guest at the castle, and Merlin began to suspect it wasn’t entirely for political reasons.

On one such visit, Merlin voiced his suspicions to Arthur. He was helping him into his armour, to prepare for a training session with the knights.

“…and Mithian is a charming woman and a delight to spend time with, but don’t you think she visits here a bit too often?” he said, tying the strings of Arthur’s doublet slowly. They always took their own sweet time with this, if only as an excuse to be closer for a few moments longer.

“Merlin, she is welcome to stay for as long as she wants. I doubt it will be much longer anyway; she is queen to her own kingdom, after all. But what are you so suspicious about?”

Merlin glanced about to see that no one was listening, and then leaned close to Arthur and whispered.

“I think she fancies someone here,”

Arthur slid his arms around Merlin and held him in place.

“Do you, now? Hmm… it could be me, y’know. I’m a very eligible choice, and we were betrothed before.”

Merlin tugged at his chest hair peeking out of the doublet, making Arthur yelp.

“Yes, and I’m sure she has come to her senses ever since. No, the person I suspect she is after is NOT the love of my life.”

Arthur smiled into the crook of Merlin’s slender neck. “Well, then who does the love of my life think she fancies?”

“Sir Leon.”

Arthur jumped back and stared. “Leon?! But that can’t be… he has never shown interest… and I didn’t think she did either…”

“That’s because you are blind to love, ya dollophead.” He fastened the breastplate and started on the gauntlets. “I mean, it did take you over ten years to realize you loved me..”

Arthur was in a daze. He had known Leon for decades now, and never had he once wavered from his duties, not even when Gwaine tricked him into drinking an entire pitcher of ale at the tavern. And to think he and Mithian might have something….

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Merlin gently bonking his head with the helmet.

“Alright. If you don’t believe me, have a look yourself for a while and decide.” He kissed the corner of Arthur’s lip, and Arthur’s train of thoughts took another turn as he nibbled on Merlin’s earlobe….

Much, much later, Arthur’s shield clashed against the mace Elyan hurled at him as they trained on the field. In the split second Elyan took to recuperate, Arthur glanced at the weaponry, where Mithian was explaining something to a very focused Leon. Normally, he would focus his eyes on the knights and the king, to ensure no one was hurt too badly; but now the only thing he seemed to be engrossed in, was the silky smoothness of Queen Mithian’s hand as she held up a sword. His eyes travelled up to her beautiful face, and when their eyes met, they both glanced away shyly. Arthur stared at them wide-eyed and only barely managed to not bust a rib trying to fend off an attack.

After some rigorous training, the knights rested on the ground as Mithian was called upon by Gwen to discuss some stately matters.

Gwaine splashed himself with water, and said, “Damn I wish Queen Mithian joined us in training today… she certainly seems able to take on even our big ol' Percy here,” Percival only smiled indulgently, as he not-so-discreetly intertwined their fingers in the grass.

“She is a wonderful woman,” Leon said softly, looking down.

The knights began hooting, as Leon snapped them away. Arthur only stared intently at him.

“Tell me, Leon,” he asked, “what is it about her that you admire most?”

All eyes turned to Leon expectantly, who stammered out, “Well, just generally… she’s a great… person…”

Elyan crept up behind him. “Is it her gentle honey-brown eyes?”

“Or her lovely flowing locks?” Gwaine said, flipping his hair dramatically. Everyone laughed.

“No.” Leon’s voice was steady, his gaze distant. “I mean, she is one of the prettiest women I have ever seen, but there is so much more to her. Her serene nature, her compassion, her composure and intelligence even in the face of dangers…”

He suddenly snapped back to reality, and realized what he had been saying. He mumbled some excuse and bolted away into the castle.

That night, as they prepared for bed, Merlin felt Arthur’s arms snake around his waist, his chest flush against his back.

“So you might have been right, after all,” Arthur said, resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder.

“About what?”

“About Leon and Mithian fancying each other. You should have seen him talk of her today, he was just waxing poetic about her.”

Merlin turned in Arthur’s arms and grinned.

“And we certainly taught him a thing or two about _poetry_ , eh?”

Arthur laughed out, throwing his head back. And then, his laugh changed to a smirk as he pushed them both onto the bed, his face but a few inches away from Merlin’s. Merlin slipped a hand under his flimsy nightshirt, his other hand tangling in his golden hair, pulling him down. He ran his tongue, warm and teasing, along Arthur’s lips. Before Arthur could kiss him back, he moved away and peppered kisses along his jawline, and sucked on his neck. Arthur sucked in a breath, and tilted Merlin’s face and bent down to kiss him when…. There was a knock at the door.

Arthur groaned and buried his face in Merlin’s chest, but Merlin laughed and pushed him up gently. He opened the door to see Mithian standing there much to their surprise.

“Hello Merlin, Hello Arthur! I beg your pardon for disturbing at such a late hour..”

Arthur quickly crossed the room and invited her in.

“Not at all, My Lady. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes, better than ever!” she said, excitedly, and then blushed a bright red.

“Pardon me,” she regained her composure, “but I came to tell you that I shall be returning back to Nemeth tomorrow. And I was wondering if…”

“Yes?”

“If you could spare Sir Leon to accompany me…”

Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances.

“I’m sure Leon would be happy to keep you company on your journey.”

Mithian let out a slow breath, looking steadily into Arthur’s eyes. “I meant forever. As a partner. As… my husband.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows, as Merlin exclaimed, “I knew it! I know you and Leon make a wonderful couple… I’m so very happy for you both!” he laughed excitedly.

“Thank you, Merlin,” she said, her eyes soft, “You see, we got engaged earlier today, we haven’t planned anything yet but perhaps we shall get married in a month or so. Leon wanted to talk to you both tomorrow, but I suppose I couldn’t wait.”

Arthur smiled, and said earnestly, “You have certainly made an excellent decision. Leon is very fortunate and I assure you he will keep you content and happy as well.”

She rose wordlessly, a hint of tears in her eyes, bowed to them both gracefully and left.

For a beat, they remained standing as they were. Then, Merlin walked over to Arthur and draped his arm over his shoulders.

“I know how much Leon means to you, Arthur. I can imagine you’ll miss him terribly once he’s gone…. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Arthur stared at the ceiling, trying to control his tears,

“I have you.”


	9. The Golden Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells ring, and there are talks of what the future holds.

A little over a month after they were engaged, Queen Mithian and Sir Leon were married in the Camelot palace halls. She had arrived a week prior, and the preparations for the wedding had been in full swing ever since. Morgana took the lead, and it was astonishing how easily she slipped into the role and made her presence felt in spite of the still- mending relations. Everything was set for the wedding that was to happen the next day.

Arthur stood in the balcony, staring into the distance. He had a lot of thoughts running and needed some air. The cool wind brushed against his face, calming him a little. A pair of footsteps crunched behind him. He turned and saw Leon walking towards him. He seemed so much different than the Leon of just a few months ago. His stoic, expressionless eyes now held a soft gaze. In a way, Arthur felt himself reflected in him.

“Sire,” Leon bowed, to which Arthur rolled his eyes, “I’m glad I caught you alone. I just wanted to say thank you for everyth-“

“I’ll stop you right there, Leon. Neither of us have been great at expressing ourselves and we don’t have to do this now. Especially not when we both know where you were leading with that. But…. Know that the feeling is mutual.”

Leon looked into his eyes, and smiled.

“Thank you sire….erm… Arthur. it’s just that, as elated as I am right now, I cannot help feeling sorry for leaving Camelot and the knights, and you. I have served you for a long time now, and to leave it all behind so suddenly…”

“You have nothing to feel sorry for. You have served Camelot tirelessly for ages now, and are one of the finest knights I have ever known. But on a personal note, you have been a sort of…” Arthur squinted his eyes, trying to find the right words. “brother and confidante to me for as long as I can remember. So, as much as I’m gonna miss you, I’m truly grateful for the time we spent together.”

Leon was speechless. This sudden, rare display of emotion from the king felt wildly out of place, but he found he was not really surprised. Not after watching him mature and grow so much, especially over the past few years.

So, when Arthur held out his arm and said, “It’s been an honor”, Leon pulled him in for a hug. It was short and awkward, but held all the warmth and mutual respect they had for each other.

The wedding was sweet and festive. Morgana had insisted on helping the bride dress up, and looked on satisfied with her efforts as Queen Mithian walked down the aisle, her dress made ever so shimmery with a hint of magic. She glanced at Gwen seated beside her, to see her eyes light up as she admired the bride.

“She’s beautiful,” she whispered.

“Beautiful.” Morgana agreed, her eyes not leaving Gwen.

As Leon and Mithian exchanged their vows, Gwen looked around. She saw Merlin and Arthur smiling at them, hand-in-hand, as if secretly picturing their own future. Mira and Deja flung flower petals at them occasionally, Mira keeping close to Gaius. They had really taken to each other, just as Gaius had to Merlin. The knights looked on, proud and happy, even if Gwaine was itching to get to the toasts and the feast that was to come.

As she turned back, she felt a soft hand on her arm. She looked down to see Morgana clutching at her sleeve absentmindedly, just as she used to do ages ago when something excited her. She had a tender look on her face, her eyes shining and her lips quirking into a gentle smile. When she felt Gwen’s eyes on her, Morgana looked down and realized she had been holding onto her. She flushed and moved to remove her hand, but Gwen held it in place and covered it with her own. Neither looked at each other for the rest of the ceremony, but in their entwined hands they held the warmth of a promising future together.

Later, after the festivities were done and the bride and groom departed for Nemeth, Arthur found himself being dragged back into the castle by his sister, as they ran through corridors and passageways aplenty. Merlin and Gwen were not far behind them. The four of them made their way through a narrow passageway that was overgrown with trees and vines, and seemed neglected for decades. Arthur felt a familiar sensation wash over him, though he couldn’t exactly place it. They cut their way through and found themselves in a large mansion, isolated and forgotten for a long time, but still held on. Its layout was similar to that of the main castle, but airier. Arthur gasped as he recognised the feeling.

Morgana confirmed his suspicions. “These were Ygrainne’s quarters. Uther had this place permanently shut down after her death. Remember how mad he got when we tried to make our way here?”

He nodded. His throat felt dry.

“How did you find this place?” Merlin asked.

“Deja told me,” She replied, and turned to Gwen. “You were right, she does know a lot about places like this.”

Gwen nodded and gave a small smile.

Morgana turned to Arthur. “I… had an idea,” she began, as Arthur looked at her, still in a daze.

“When I came into my powers, I was lost and scared. I did not know where to get help or how to control them. And I do not wish to see others go through the pain and loneliness like I did.”

Merlin glanced away guiltily.

Morgana continued, “I suggest we renovate this place into a sort of training ground for magic users. Those with experience could guide the others to reach their full potential, without harming anyone else.” She looked at them expectantly.

Merlin spoke up, “That is a great idea. I would be more than happy to help, and ensure that none of it is ever repeated again.”

Morgana smiled at him softly.

Gwen gently placed her hand on Arthur’s shoulder, “And it does seem like the perfect way to honor Queen Ygrainne’s spirit.”

Arthur was quiet for a few moments, and then his lips curved into a smile.

“Let’s do it.”

Morgana gave a little squeal and hugged her brother, who stumbled back, as Gwen and Merlin laughed in delight.

As the moonlight filtered in through the windows and leaves, the four of them continued to discuss their plans and ideas. Another mission lay ahead of them now. But this time, they were all travelling the path together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this fic! So thankful for everyone who have read through; I hope it was alright :))  
> Also, thank you so much for responding... really means a lot!!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a fanfic!!  
> I have an entire plot planned and imagined in my mind, hopefully I'm able to articulate it into words properly and not be super lazy per usual:))  
> And I swear, it gets happier!


End file.
